


Headache

by littlemissvincentvega



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissvincentvega/pseuds/littlemissvincentvega
Summary: my first hop x reader bc he is ULTIMATE daddy and im luv him 🥺🥺 i was talking to @missaudreyhorney on ig and then got muse to actually write for hopper soooo i stole a prompt from here :)anyways i hope yall enjoy, it’s a short one i know but my first for the chief lol so i hope u like 💋xx
Relationships: Jim "Chief" Hopper & You, Jim "Chief" Hopper/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Headache

“I have a headache.”

Wonderful-- that’s the greeting you get from Jim the second he sets foot in the cabin. You’re lazing about in his recliner (something he never lets you do when he’s home, that’s _**his**_ spot), smoking one of his cigarettes (also something he doesn’t like you doing) and watching whatever crappy game show is on TV. “Evening, sweetheart. Yes, I’m well, thank you. It’s nice to see you too!” you muse, shooting him a look. 

He stares at you for a second, thick brows lowered, then turns to lock the door. “Sorry,” he mumbles, stuffing the keys into his back pocket. You hear him shuffle into the kitchen area to get himself a drink and, as he’s pouring it, Hopper adds: “Where’s El?”

“In her room.”

Although he knows you can’t see him, he looks over to you expectantly. “I’m havin’ a little whiskey; you want any?”

“You know I hate whiskey, genius. If you have a headache, you should have some water & a couple of aspirin.”

He rolls his eyes to himself, really not in the mood to bicker about it, and saunters over to stand beside the recliner. You know exactly what he’s playing at-- he’s waiting for you to move so he can reclaim his throne. But you know he won’t ask. Instead, he’s standing there sipping at his whiskey with his eyes on the television. 

Giving a quiet sigh, you reach over to take his free hand. “Want me to move?”

You’re met with a mumble of confirmation and promptly get up. After waiting a few moments for him to take a seat, you invite yourself to sit on his lap, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. A smile crosses your features at the feeling of his warm skin & that little bit of stubble your lips caught. When he’s in a bad mood, Hopper isn’t the most affectionate man, but there’s an unspoken gratitude you can sense. You offer him your _~~(his)~~_ cigarette. “Long day?”

“Mhm,” he says, nodding slightly. He accepts the cigarette, briefly glances your way. “You know I don’t like you smokin’.” Taking a long drag, Hop slides a thick arm around you, pulling you a bit closer to him. A relieved exhale leaves his lips.

You ignore his comment about you smoking, studying him. “Better?”

“A little.” A long pause follows, and you feel his thumb brush against your side. “Thanks.”

After a few minutes of comfortable silence (he uses this to try and relax a little), Jim looks down at you. “How’s today treated you, kid?”

A smile graces your lips, and you can’t hold back a soft giggle. _Kid._ It just amuses you-- yes, he’s at least twice your age, so the pet-name is apt, but ‘kid’ is the sort of thing you say to your grandson. You just find it funny how he calls you it. “Not so bad. I popped over to Scoops on my break, though, and Steve was adamant about discussing our sex life while other customers were in line behind me.”

If a facepalm could be compressed into a look, Hopper was sporting it. “What the hell is wrong with that kid? Jesus Christ,” he shook his head slightly, meeting your gaze.

“I know, I’m just glad Dustin wasn’t there.”

He chuckles softly, moustache furrowing as he does so. You love that. 

“Speaking of our sex life,” you hum, playing with his hand, “maybe we could get an early night.” Hop meets your gaze, his own darkening slightly at your insinuation. You’ve caught his attention there. Grinning, you go on: “I have something in mind that might help ease your headache.”


End file.
